


“busy”

by rmaowl



Series: january [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Recovery, Short, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, at least i got it written ig, clint is kinda mean but :( he didn’t mean it damnit, im sad, this is so short! where has my inspiration gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: He's better than this, he tells himself, but as the hours drag by, he begins to doubt those words.





	“busy”

"You don't think that was just lemonade in your glass, do you?" Clint jokes. Tony refuses to flinch. Nat cuffs Clint on the ear resolutely. Clint looks suitably reprimanded.

Tony, in seconds, has slipped away and begun wallowing in his workshop. Today is just one of those days. He forcibly ignores the twitch in his fingers, the way they subconsciously long for a beer bottle to grasp.

He's better than this, he tells himself, but as the hours drag by, he begins to doubt those words. Sometimes, he truly isn't any better than this. He's reduced to an addiction, to a mere drink. He knows that he's accumulated various wounds due to his distractedness. He should know by now that throwing himself into his work without a clear head is a bad idea.

It's pathetic, he knows, that he's allowed himself to fall into such a thing, but he's stuck and his beautiful brain can't work its way out of this particular problem. Boundless logic won't solve an animalistic need, a primal urge.

But... no. It's an addiction, addiction, addiction. Fancy words don't make it any better. No normalizing, no romanticizing. He refuses to make it seem so pretty.

He drops his head into his hands and murmurs to himself under his breath. J talks to him, asks him if he "requires assistance". He says he can call someone, if necessary.

Tony, as much as he hates being vulnerable, as much as he wants to grin and bear it on his own, concedes and asks for Pepper.

She’s frustrated for a split second, some spiel on the tip of her tongue about how she’s “busy, Tony, damnit”. Her expression changes as soon as she sees the state that he’s in.

“Hey,” she says, suddenly aching-soft. “What do you need?”

Tony shrugs wordlessly. He opens and closes his mouth. “J asked if I wanted to call someone.”

“Okay,” she says, much too understanding, “I can come down to the shop if you’d like? I’m not that busy.”

Tony snorts humorlessly. “Yes, you are. I know your schedule.”

“You’re more important,” Pepper insists, frowning. “I can cancel and reschedule.”

“I severely doubt that I’m more important,” Tony says dully. At Pepper’s scornful look, he adds, “but okay.”

A small smile spreads across her lips.

It’s progress.

He must be getting better at this communication thing, which is strange to think. He’s always been displayed as ignorant and insensitive. If that changes, a part of him changes.

That’s for the best, he decides.

His fingers twitch again as he awaits Pepper’s arrival.

She’s there within seconds. She’s endlessly supportive, which is insane. She’s so good. He doesn’t deserve her.

They sit there together. Sometimes it’s quiet, sometimes only one of them is speaking.

Gradually, the twitching in his fingers ceases.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: perseverance, beer, man  
> dialogue prompt: “you don't think that was just lemonade in your glass, do you?”


End file.
